Antonio Battisti
Antonio Battisti (17 March 3974 – 2 June 4057) was an Istalian politician, who served as dictator (formally Capo Supremo) of Istalia between his self-coup in 4042 and his arrest in the final days of the Istalian Civil War in 4045. Prior to his ascension to the position of effective dictator, he served four terms as President of Istalia, from 4028 to 4042. Battisti was on trial in Romula in 4045, and again in 4050–4052, facing a multitude of charges, including anti-constitutional activity, corruption, the solicitation of murder and war crimes. He was sentenced to life in prison in October 4052, and served until his death on 2 June 4057. He died in his prison cell at age 83. He was the father of Fenech Battisti, who served as Prime Minister of Istalia in the early 4050s. Early life Background and family Battisti was born in 3974 to a middle-class family in the rural Mezzodiurno region. When he was 8, his parents were killed in an automobile accident, with Battisti and his 3 siblings subsequently being placed in the custody of child protection services. Despite having received little formal education during his childhood, Battisti was allowed to pursue a career in the Istalian armed forces following his original compulsory conscription from 3992 to 3994. Between 3995 and 3916, he served in the army, and ultimately reached the rank of lieutenant general. Early political activities Prior to its 3990 dissolution, Battisti was a member of the left-wing Party of the Democratic Revolution, having joined its youth section in 3988 at age 14. When the party dissolved, he joined the Istalian Communist Party, but left in 3995 when he formally joined the Istalian army. Political career While being an official founding member of the Socialist Democratic Party in 4010, Battisti retained a minor role in the party's management for the first years of its existence. However, partly due to his past in the Istalian military, he was later elevated to the position of Defense Spokesperson in the Socialist Democratic Party in 4012. Salvatore Azzopardi formed the first PDS government in 4015, and two years later, Battisti was appointed Minister of Defense, serving until 4023. Party leadership and premiership After serving some time as a backbencher in the Istalian Senate, Battisti and his allies in the PDS called a no-confidence motion against the party leadership in 4028, against a backdrop of decreasing poll results for the party. At that point, the Socialist Democratic Party had led the national government continuously for 13 years under Salvatore Azzopardi and Silvio Amato. The party's more nationalist and protectionist factions rallied around Battisti, who succeeded in toppling the party leadership, taking 52% of the vote among party delegates at the 4028 extraordinary party congress. In becoming party leader, he also automatically took on the role of Prime Minister of Istalia. He served for less than a year, however, as he immediately afterwards announced his intention to call for early elections, and seek the Istalian presidency. President of Istalia .]] In the 4028 snap election, he scored 56% of the popular vote in the first round, soundly defeating his Centrist opponent, and avoiding a runoff. After four years in office, he was officially endorsed by the Alliance of the Democratic Centre, allowing him to sweep the elections with over 83% of the vote. He secured a historic third term in 4036 with 70% of the vote, this time with the support of the Istalian Socioliberal Party (PSI). The last election in which he participated was the 4040 election, before which he secured support from all major parties, and garnered 100% of the vote. The election was held in the aftermath of the 4039 Merchant Massacre terrorist attack, and amidst calls for the handing of emergency powers to President Battisti in order to deal with the country's growing terrorist threat. Emergency powers and early civil war The handing of emergency powers to Battisti was backed by Parliament in a series of votes from 4039 through 4042; the first phases of the Emergency Powers Enabling Act were implemented directly after said bill was backed by the people in a 4039 referendum, with 94% support. The result of the referendum has been called into question by later historians, however, as well as by contemporary critics and opponents of Battisti. Further, there is widespread consensus among analysts that Battisti's increased grip on power in the early 4040s were connected to a major increase in abuses of power from the side of the government; Battisti himself was frequently accused of authoritarian tendencies already in the late 4020s. Despite scepticism towards Battisti among his opponents, he succeeded in forming an all-party national unity government in 4041. ''Capo Supremo'' In 4042, the Palace of Parliament was attacked by the extremist Istalian People's Brigades, resulting in the legislative building's permanent destruction. The chambers of Parliament were later expected to be moved to a different location; Battisti, however, quickly ordered the temporary suspension of the legislative branch altogether, to vocal protest from his coalition partners. This move, among others, triggered the withdrawal of the Istalian Socioliberal Party and the Alliance of the Democratic Centre from his coalition. With executive and legislative power effectively in Battisti's hands alone, he dubbed himself Capo Supremo (Supreme Leader) of Istalia. Late civil war Mass popular protests, spearheaded by the opposition parties, erupted in 4044, and escalated into all-out armed conflict between pro-Battisti government forces and anti-Battisti opposition groups, in a conflict known as the Istalian Civil War of 4044–4045. As a form of concession to the insurgents, Battisti announced the formation of a civilian National Security Council (CSN), in order to highlight what he claimed was the sustained separation of powers under his leadership. In the event, only pro-Battisti candidates were elected to the CSN, however. The creation of the CSN failed to calm the insurgents, and by 8 June 4045, opposition militants reached Battisti's stronghold in Romula, triggering the Battle of Romula. The battle, which was fought between roughly 12,500 pro-Battisti and 8,200 anti-Battisti troops, resulted in his capture on 17 June, which in turn triggered the capitulation of the former. The Battle of Romula further marked the end of the Istalian Civil War, and the defeat of Battisti's regime. Supreme Court trial Once in the custody of pro-democracy forces, Battisti was held in solitary confinement between 19 and 27 June, without immediate interrogation by the authorities. Several leading Socialist Democratic Party members had deserted Battisti in the early days of the Civil War, including Vittorio Albertini. The party was banned by court order on 2 July 4045, with most of its assets being transferred to the state on 1 August. However, Albertini and his associates quickly formed the new Party of the Istalian Revolution, which pursued a so-called neo-Battistian ideology. Battisti's trial before the Istalian Supreme Court was initiated on 6 August 4045, and despite calls for its conclusion by early December, the trials were put on hold for the entirety of the 4046–4050 Constituent Assembly's term, due to pending amendments to national criminal code. Battisti spent these years at the Istalian National Penitentiary, before his trial resumed in November 4050. He faced charges of anti-constitutional activity, corruption, the solicitation of murder and war crimes. On 25 October 4052, the trial officially concluded, with Battisti being sentenced to life in prison, having been found guilty on all charges. On 27 October, he was re-incarcerated at the Istalian National Penitentiary. Death Antonio Battisti died on his cell on 2 June 4057, after having spent most of the past decade in prison. He was 83 at the time, and had reportedly not spoken to his son, Fenech Battisti, who was Prime Minister of Istalia at the time, since the late 4040s. Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalian people